Nindō
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: La vie d'un ninja est difficile, c'est une vie de combats et d'épreuves. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de missions à compléter et de lutte, c'est une vie d'apprentissage. Il faut apprendre à survivre, apprendre à vivre sans ses proches, apprendre à aller de l'avant, à se dépasser. Il faut se forger sa propre voie, et s'y tenir quoiqu'il en coûte. L'abandon n'est pas une option.
1. Hokage(s) I

_Hokage(s)_ _I_

* * *

Tsunade soupira en posant les mains sur la porte. Il était plus que temps qu'elle sorte, la cérémonie allait bientôt commencer sur le toit, mais elle ne semblait pas parvenir à se calmer. Elle soupira une dernière fois en poussant la porte, tout ça pour sursauter. Le visage énorme de Jiraiya apparaissait dans l'encadrement, avec un sourire goguenard qu'elle avait appris à détester.

« Il faut que tu sois là, bien sûr. Maintenant que tu m'as traînée ici, tu ne comptes rien m'épargner…

—Je ne suis pas ici pour ça. Je tenais juste à être à tes côtés pour te voir prendre la place de feu notre sensei, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. »

Tsunade soupira. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'était censé évoquer ce bon vieux temps… Elle ne pensait plus au passé depuis qu'elle avait accepté de revenir au village, il lui semblait que le plus important était à venir.

« Très bien, tu peux m'accompagner, mais si tu fais ne serait-ce que mine de mettre un pied en dehors de la ligne—

—Tu pourras me donner une bonne fessée. Bon, on y va ? »

Tsunade hocha du chef et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle était consciente de la présence de Jiraiya derrière elle, du bruit de ses pas sur les marches, et se sentait étrangement réconfortée. Les officiels étaient déjà réunis sur le toit, ils arrêtèrent de chuchoter entre eux lorsqu'ils la virent.

Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle avait à faire, et observa Jiraiya s'éloigner. La cérémonie se passa sans problème, et le chapeau du Hokage fut posé sur son crâne.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le monde tourbillonne et disparaisse derrière une brume blanche en un instant. Une silhouette apparut devant elle.

« Bonjour, Tsunade. Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue…

—Hashirama ?

—J'avais laissé un peu de chakra dans le pendentif que tu portes. Je tenais à te revoir. »

Tsunade était émue, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire ?

—Je n'ai pas grande chose à te dire, en fait. Je suis fier de toi et de ce que tu es devenue. »

Tsunade se sentait craquer, son calme la quittait et les émotions menaçaient de la submerger.

« Peu importe ce que je voulais te dire, je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. J'ai rencontré deux jeunes gens qui tiennent beaucoup à toi. Adieu, Tsunade. » Hashirama s'effaça peu à peu, et fut remplacé par deux autres ombres.

« Tsunade ! » Nawaki et Dan s'écrièrent en même temps, ils se précipitèrent vers elle pour l'étreindre. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, elle n'avait pensé jamais les revoir. Elle pouvait de nouveau les serrer dans ces bras, et elle souhaitait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

« Merci, murmura Nawaki. Je suis désolé d'être parti si tôt. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réalisé mon rêve !

—Et le mien, compléta Dan. Je suis si heureux de pourvoir te revoir. J'ai l'impression que le temps n'est pas passé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue… Et pourtant, te voilà Hokage aujourd'hui ! »

Tsunade ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître ses larmes, elle regrettait de voir les visages flous alors même qu'elle avait tellement rêvé de pouvoir les serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire disparaître ton passé, nous serons toujours à tes côtés. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu peux le faire. Et… j'espère te revoir. »

Le monde reparut. Il sembla qu'une seule seconde était passée, et Tsunade tituba sous le regard des dignitaires. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sûre d'elle que lorsque son regard s'égara sur les visages de précédents Hokage, gravé dans la falaise surplombant le village de Konoha, et qu'elle se tourna vers ses habitants.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 657

"Le défi pour soi-même et pour les autres" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux citrons : Anniversaire de Tsunade, le 2 Août.

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux citrons : 094) "Tu peux le faire."

"Super 2000 : Le concours du 18" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux citrons : [Défi 123 : M] Ecrivez quoi que ce soit du moment que vous y mettez le dialogue suivant : "Très bien, tu peux m'accompgner, mais si fais ne serait-ce que mine de mettre un pied en dehors de la ligne-" / "Tu pourras me donner une bonne fessée. Bon, on y va ?"

"The Character Boot Camp" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux citrons : Camp d'entraînement pour les traits de caractère. - confiant


	2. Littérature

_Littérature_

* * *

Les livres de l'académie n'avaient jamais rien d'intéressant. Il y en avait peu, par ailleurs. L'éducation d'un ninja se faisait davantage par la pratique, et les exercices. Les quelques leçons qu'un aspirant Genin avait à retenir étaient plus facilement transmises par l'enseignement d'un professeur que par la lecture d'un recueil ennuyant.

L'apprentissage de la lecture était téléologique, utilitariste. On ne l'enseignait pas pour le bien des enfants, mais parce qu'un bon ninja devait pouvoir lire les descriptifs de missions, parce qu'il s'agissait d'une capacité nécessaire et non parce que la lecture et l'écriture pouvaient permettre à un individu de s'épanouir.

Il fallut donc attendre que Sakura le traite de béotien pour que Naruto daigne considérer l'idée d'ouvrir un livre par lui-même. Il avait toujours soigneusement évité les manuels de ninja et leur amphigouri si repoussant, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir y échapper plus longtemps. S'il fallait ça pour que Sakura le regarde, alors il le ferait.

Il tâcha de choisir le livre le plus intéressant qu'il y avait sur les étagères de l'académie, et s'installa dans la petite cour pour feuilleter l'ouvrage. Naruto pouvait sentir que son esprit peinait à donner un sens aux phrases qu'il lisait, il peinait à se concentrer sur les explications, les subordonnées et le vocabulaire… Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude, mais refusait d'abandonner.

Il entendit des bruits de pas s'approchant vers lui.

« Euh... Salut ! Cela fait un moment que je t'observe et je... je... commença Hinata.

—Je sais, répondit distraitement Naruto.

—Oh... Désolée... Hm... » Il y eut encore quelques instants de silence, pendant lesquels Naruto ne leva pas le nez de sa page, et Hinata rougit davantage. « C'est bien ce que tu lis ? »

Naruto plaça précautionneusement son marque page au bon endroit et se frotta les yeux avec lassitude.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je pensais que ça serait intéressant, je m'étais dit que lire un manuel de ninja ce serait un peu comme s'entraîner, mais j'ai l'impression de m'être trompé.

—Tu cherchais quelque chose en particulier ?

—Non, juste un livre qui m'intéresserais.

—Tu sais, il n'y a pas que les manuels qui sont des livres pour ninja. D'autres sont plus divertissants. Tiens, tu peux emprunter le mien, si tu veux.

—Vraiment ?

—Ou-oui. » Hinata rougit férocement lorsque Naruto attrapa le livre et baissa la tête pour la remercier. Il ouvrit les premières pages, passant rapidement les pages de titres pour en arriver à celle de premier chapitre, et commença à lire.

Hinata resta silencieuse à ses côtés pendant quelques minutes. Elle avait l'habitude, maintenant, d'observer Naruto en silence, et c'était presque étrange d'être si proche de lui, qu'il puisse la voir.

« Oui, c'est parfait Hinata ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de voir le sourire de Naruto…

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 470

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : 020) "Tu peux emprunter le mien."

"La compétition des Drabbles" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Naruto

"Le défi des nouveaux mots" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Téléologique : Qui repose sur l'idée d'une finalité, d'un rapport à une finalité.

"Super 2000 : Le concours du 18" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : [Défi 087 : M] Ecrivez quoi que ce soit du moment que vous y mettez le dialogue suivant : "Euh ... Salut ! Cela fait un moment que je t'observe et je ... je ... / - Je sais. / - Oh ... Désolée ... Hm ... C'est bien ce que tu lis ?"

"The Character Boot Camp" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Camp d'entraînement pour les traits de caractère. - timide


	3. Hokage(s) II

_Hokage(s)_ _II_

* * *

Tsunade se souvenait avoir longuement observé le mont sur lequel étaient fièrement gravés les visages de Hokage. Elle avait été pleine de rancœur à l'époque, c'était peu avant qu'elle ne quitte le village de Konoha, peu après la fin de la guerre. Elle ne supportait plus le village, elle se revoyait dans chaque rue aux côtés de Nawaki ou de Dan. Elle avait acheté des pralines à ce marchant un jour sur le chemin retour de l'école, et Nawaki avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent les manger dans ce parc. Elle était trop souvent passée manger le soir chez Ichiraku, et Dan disait à chaque fois "Non, non, non, c'est moi qui régale." Tsunade ne supportait plus de vivre au milieu de ces souvenirs, ils l'étouffaient.

C'était avec toute la force de sa volonté qu'elle maudissait les visages sculptés dans la pierre, ces égos démesurés et archaïque. Elle se souvenait de la détermination de ses amours, de leur entêtement sans borne. De ce petit "vade-mecum du ninja" que Nawaki traînait partout avec lui. Il était toujours si enthousiaste dès qu'on en venait à la vie du ninja, il avait toujours débordé de motivation à l'académie. Il ne s'était guère calmé en devenant Genin...

Elle se souvenait de ces conversations qui duraient toute la nuit avec Dan, quand ils péroraient sur le bien du village et parlaient de milles hypothèses et projets. Ils parlaient de ces êtres chers qu'ils avaient perdu trop tôt et qui leur manquaient tant, et se faisaient la promesse hideuse de ne plus jamais laisser mourir ceux qu'ils aimaient.

.oOo.

Maintenant que son propre visage était sculpté dans la pierre, Tsunade voyait les choses différemment.

Elle n'était plus accablée de souvenirs en parcourant les rues de Konoha. Nawaki et Dan étaient toujours à ses côtés, mais ce n'étaient plus les spectres oppressants de son passé. Elle avait fait son deuil, elle avait appris à vivre sans eux, à donner une valeur aux choses et à la vie, même dans un monde où ils n'avaient plus leur place. Leur volonté semblait vivre maintenant à travers elle, ils lui donnaient la force de continuer.

Elle comprenait mieux, ou elle comprenait de nouveau ce que signifiaient ces visages. Elle ne se souvenait presque plus de son grand-père, mais Hizuen Sarutobi avait été un excellent sensei. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il s'était dévoué au village avec la même ferveur sourde que Nawaki et Dan avaient pu avoir. Il avait beau être bien plus fort qu'eux, il avait payé le même prix au final.

Tsunade n'avait plus la moindre rancœur contre Konoha, elle avait pardonné au village.

Tout comme elle avait pardonné aux ninjas d'être ce qu'ils sont.

Et à ses amours, d'être morts.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 450

"Le défi pour soi-même et pour les autres" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Anniversaire de Nawaki

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : 003) "Non, non, non, c'est moi qui régale."

"Le défi des nouveaux mots" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Pérorer : Discourir longuement, avec emphase, souvent avec prétention, avec suffisance.

"Le défi des nouveaux mots" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Vade-mecum : Recueil contenant des renseignements sur les règles d'un art ou d'une technique à observer ou sur une conduite à suivre et qu'on garde sur soi ou à portée de main pour le consulter.

"The Character Boot Camp" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Camp d'entraînement pour les traits de caractère. - ambitieux


	4. Commémoration

Note : Je sais qu'une partie de cette histoire a été traitée dans Naruto Shippuden, mais je n'ai pas encore pu voir l'épisode. Je suis désolé si ce texte perturbe certains d'entre vous ayant vu l'épisode correspondant.

* * *

 _Commémoration_

* * *

Il y avait dans les rues du village un petit garçon qui errait. Il était aussi jeune que ces petites choses dont les parents refusaient de lâcher la main, et pourtant, tous les jours, il marchait seul.

Teuchi pouvait le voir, certainement aussi bien que n'importe qui. On aurait pu penser que tout le monde ignorait cet enfant, mais il n'en était rien. Personne n'ignorait Naruto, les habitants s'écartaient sur son chemin, et le regardaient avec peur. Ils le remarquaient tous et choisissaient tous de le laisser dans son isolement. C'était un comportement ancillaire, les enfants l'ignoraient aussi parce qu'il en avait été ainsi, avant, parce qu'ils avaient déjà vu leurs parents le faire, et tout le monde autour d'eux. Ils reproduisaient le comportement de leur aîné sans se poser la moindre question, et Naruto errait seul dans les rues.

La petite tête blonde passait de temps à autre devant sa petite échoppe, parfois il pleuvait et parfois il faisait beau temps. L'enfant ne semblait pas aller bien, il marchait la tête basse, sans oser regarder qui que ce soit. Teuchi pouvait reconnaître la faim et le désir quand quelqu'un passait devant sa boutique, il pouvait le lire dans les yeux des passants, mais ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Naruto lui faisait de la peine.

Teuchi savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de rester plus longtemps inactif. Il ne supporterait pas rester un simple spectateur, d'être aussi coupable que n'importe qui par son inaction. Il se devait de faire quelque chose, tout simplement parce qu'il pouvait revoir Minato et Kushina enlacés dans cette même boutique où le reste du village venait s'attabler.

Tous ces ninjas avaient fait la promesse de ne jamais révéler quel secret se cachait derrière Naruto, mais ils semblaient tous ignorer pourquoi une telle promesse avait été faite. Le secret devait permettre à Naruto de vivre comme n'importe quel autre enfant, et aujourd'hui il ne servait plus qu'à l'isoler.

.oOo.

Les affaires avaient été mauvaises ce jour-là. Elles l'étaient toujours quand on commémorait l'attaque de Kyûbi sur le village. Pour en ajouter à la morosité ambiante, il avait même commencé à pleuvoir. Les rues étaient désertes et sombres, l'eau ruisselait des toits et tombait en grosses gouttes devant la boutique. Il semblait faire déjà nuit, comme si le soleil lui-même avait décidé de mettre fin plus tôt à cette journée terrible.

Teuchi s'ennuyait. Il fixait la rue avec un regard vide, jusqu'à ce qu'une tête blonde apparaisse dans son champ de vision. Elle marchait la tête basse, à pas lent, et semblait se moquer de la pluie.

« Hé, gamin ! héla-t-il. »

Naruto se tourna vers lui avec un sursaut, il fit un pas en arrière de peur.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, vient. Tu ne devrais pas rester dehors par un temps pareil, tu vas être tout trempé. Viens te mettre à l'abris. »

Il fallut attendre pour que le petit garçon craintif accepte de venir se réfugier dans la boutique.

« Tiens, j'ai un client qui est parti sans toucher à son assiette tout à l'heure, mentit le cuisinier. Tu peux en avoir la moitié. »

Il déposa sur le comptoir le plus gros bol de ramen qu'il avait, rempli à ras-bord. Le garçon le regarda avec de grands yeux, exorbités et émerveillés. Il ne parla pas, mais il baissa la tête en signe de reconnaissance avant de se saisir de ses baguettes.

Ce jour était triste. Il l'était toujours. Kyûbi avait détruit la moitié du village, et de nombreux ninjas avaient perdus la vie dans cette bataille. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on oublie pour quoi Minato et Kushina s'étaient sacrifiés ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on oublie ce que ce jour était pour d'autres...

« Joyeux anniversaire, Naruto. »

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 626

"Le défi pour soi-même et pour les autres" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Anniversaire de Teuchi (anniversaire Naruto)

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : 011) "Tu peux en avoir la moitié."

"The Character Boot Camp" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Camp d'entraînement pour les traits de caractère. - craintif

"Le défi des nouveaux mots" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Ancillaire : Littéraire. ou par plaisanterie. Relatif aux servantes : Amours ancillaires.


	5. Réputation

_Réputation_

* * *

Travailler au sein de l'Anbu, peu importe pour quel village, confronte n'importe quel ninja à un certain nombre de démons. Ce sont ces histoires dont on discute quand les hommes sont au repos, entre deux missions. On n'en parle jamais quand les choses deviennent sérieux, des fois que ça porterait malheur.

À ce titre, Zabuza connaissait Kakashi Hatake et sa légende depuis bien longtemps. Il avait entendu ce qu'il se murmurait, tout simplement parce qu'on l'avait un jour murmuré à son oreille. Il savait qu'on racontait que Kakashi avait tué l'un de ses co-équipiers, et que son Sharingan lui avait été donné par son autre co-équipier. Il savait aussi qu'on disait que sa technique, les milles oiseaux, était imparable, infaillible, et mortelle. Personne n'en réchappait quand les ordres donnés à Kakashi l'Impitoyable étaient de tuer.

Kakashi avait également entendu parler de Zabuza à cette période. Ses camarades de l'Anbu lui avaient raconté l'histoire macabre du Démon du Brouillard. C'étaient eux qui lui avaient parlé de l'examen de sélection des Genin au village de Kiri, et de comment un démon avait pu massacrer tous les aspirants ninja durant l'un de ces examens. Il était vrai que c'était une histoire à glacer le sang, mais Kakashi était dubitatif. Il l'avait été jusqu'à regarder les archives d'espionnage de l'Anbu sur le sujet...

La réputation d'un ninja est très importante. C'est ce qui permet à ses adversaires de le reconnaître. Se faire un nom n'est certes pas très pertinent lorsqu'on est espion. Mais les membres de l'Anbu sont avant tout des assassins, et avoir sa cible pétrifiée sur place par la terreur juste parce qu'elle connaît ces contes macabres à votre sujet peut s'avérer utile. La réputation permet d'éviter les combats inutiles, tout simplement parce vos adversaires fuient au lieu de vous affronter.

La peur est une arme terrible.

C'est pourquoi il est terrible pendant une guerre de ramener à la vie ces ombres démoniaques, ces fantasmes macabres. Un ninja peut fuir une mission en temps de paix, et faire le choix de vivre avec ses erreurs et d'affronter les conséquences de ses actes en rentrant dans son village. Mais en temps de guerre, la fuite n'est pas une option.

Les ressuscités de Kabuto gardaient un peu de leur conscience, et Zabuza était triste d'être de retour pour combattre. Il était triste que Haku soit de nouveau une arme à ses côtés.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 398

"Le défi pour soi-même et pour les autres" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Anniversaire de Zabuza

"The Character Boot Camp" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Camp d'entraînement pour les traits de caractère. - sensé


	6. Opprobre

_Opprobre_

* * *

Kakashi pouvait sentir la pluie couler sur sa nuque, il pouvait l'entendre ruisseler autour de lui. Elle imprégnait le tissus de sa veste et faisait coller le tissus glacé à sa peau. Elle cachait les larmes qui venaient parfois glisser sur son visage.

Kakashi pouvait sentir la neige s'amonceler sur ses épaules, et la chaleur écrasantes du soleil cogner sur sa nuque. Il savait ce que ça faisait d'être transi de froid, ou d'étouffer sous la flamme de l'été. Il avait vu le terrain d'entraînement envahi par les feuilles mortes, recouvert de neige, boueux au point de se métamorphoser en patinoire.

Et il était resté debout devant la stèle. Il avait relu ces noms encore et encore, ceux des ninja qui avaient donnés leur vie pour Konoha. Certains avaient été ses amis. Certains avaient été ses amis, et Kakashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se couvrir d'opprobre lorsqu'il repensait à la disparition Rin et Obito. Jamais il n'accepterai de les oublier.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 160


	7. Radieux

_Radieux_

* * *

Il avait fallu attendre la fin de la guerre pour que Kakashi et Gaara puissent se revoir sous de meilleures auspices. Il s'agissait d'une simple rencontre protocolaire pour assurer la stabilité de l'alliance entre les deux villages, mais il semblait que Kakashi avait tout mis en oeuvre pour qu'elle ait lieu dans les plus brefs délais, et pour faire en sorte qu'ils soient seuls.

"Je suis étonné de voir une telle rencontre être organisée si tôt, avait commencé Gaara. Je me demande si vous avez pris au pied de la lettre mes mots lors de mon petit discours face aux forces alliées réunies. Aurais-tu décidé de venger une vieille rancœur contre Suna en m'affrontant ?

-Non, avait ricané Kakashi."

Gaara était resté sur ses gardes, et se raidit lorsque le ninja de Konoha fit quelques pas vers lui. Il tendit ensuite la main et tapota sa tête, ses doigts grattouillant au passage la masse de ses cheveux écarlates. "J'aime beaucoup les personnes qui ont un bon sens du dramatique, et tu as été admirablement éloquent lors de ce discours. Je tenais à te féliciter."

Kakashi avait un sourire radieux.

"Fallait-il vraiment attendre la fin de la guerre pour ça ?

-Je ne pouvais pas décemment me conduire de la sorte envers mon supérieur hiérarchique, non ?

-Parce que c'est un comportement davantage acceptable envers dignitaire étranger, peut-être ?

-Non, mais envers un allié et une personne aux côtés desquelles j'ai combattu, oui."

Gaara sourit à son tour, avant de commencer à discuter des problèmes plus sérieux qui se posaient.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 259


End file.
